


A Different Kind Of Mistletoe Story

by lions_llamas_angels_and_demons



Series: Destiel Christmas Ficlets 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Clueless Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Sam, Mistletoe, Shipper Sam, Shipper!Sam, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons/pseuds/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speaking of Dean…” Sam started slowly, a hint of mischief in his tone, “Have you thought of what you’re getting him for Christmas?”</p><p>.....</p><p>“I actually hadn’t thought of that,” The angel mused,</p><p>.....</p><p>Sam smiled gleefully, “great! I have the perfect thing you can get him!” </p><p>.....</p><p>“Mistletoe?” The angel asked doubtfully, “The plant?”</p><p>....</p><p>“Exactly,” the younger Winchester nodded seriously, barely containing a grin, “Dean will love it, I promise!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Mistletoe Story

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at any time when Cas has at least some of his angel mojo, and the Winchesters live in the bunker. Use your imagination.

Castiel had never really understood the human custom of Christmas. He understood the basic concept, of course. The holiday itself we quite religiously based, and he understood the history behind it, but most of the traditions he found to be common around this time were quite alien to him. The idea behind a Christmas tree baffled him, along with the idea of reindeer and gift giving, so you can imagine his surprise when he walked into the war room to find a 10-foot tall tree standing in its center. 

Castiel tilted his head sideways and stared up at the green branches that hung around the tree’s trunk. Lights had been wound through the foliage, along with a colorful assortment of paper ornaments in various shapes. The sound of music floated upwards from an old-fashioned radio at the foot of the tree, filling the room with an oddly cheery atmosphere.

“Hey there Cas!” The angel glanced upward even further, to see the eldest Winchester brother on the balcony. The corners of Dean’s mouth were drawn up in a smile, and the haunted look that normally plagued his stunning green eyes had been replaced with something that almost looked… happy. Castiel was taken-aback. 

“Dean.. what-?” His question was immediately interrupted by Sam, who stumbled into the war room carrying a large box filled to the brim with glass spheres, and what looked like figurines of various sizes.

“Cas!” the younger Winchester greeted him with a smile, identical with his brother’s and just as out-of-place, “look at all these ornaments! The Men Of Letters must have really enjoyed the holidays!” 

He bent down to lift out a small angel figurine made of glass, its small wings painted gold, and a white dress formed around the figure’s ankles. Sam held it out to Castiel with a laugh, and returned to digging through the box.

Castiel clutched the small statuette gingerly, staring around in wonder. Dean was whistling along with the tune of “Jingle Bells” while weaving brightly-colored tinsel through the railing of the balcony. Sam had abandoned the box in favor of hanging some of the objects on the branches of the tree. Both of them looked unexplainably cheerful, and Castiel couldn't help but be wary of the sudden change in behavior.

“Cas, don’t just stand there, buddy!’ Dean’s voice rang down from above him, cutting through the final fading chords of the music, as the radio station switched to ‘We Wish You A Merry Christmas’. He motioned for Castiel to come up to him, and the angel obliged, still clutching the figurine to his chest as if it could offer him some sort of wisdom as to what was going on.

“Why are you still holding that thing?” two strong hands reached forward and took the angel delicately from Castiel’s grip, “You are supposed to hang it on the tree, like this!” 

Dean leaned over the railing and stretched his arm out to its full length, he barely missed dropping the figurine to the tiled floor. He watched it bob slightly on the branch, golden wings swinging rhythmically, before the other man turned to look at him. Castiel wasn’t much of a poet, but he thought that Dean’s smile could light up all of heaven, and the angel just couldn't help but stare.

“Dean!” Sammy’s yell from downstairs shattered their gaze into a million pieces. 

“Yeah?” Those beautiful green eyes flickered away from Castiel’s own blue ones to stare down at the base of the tree, where Sam was trying to carry what looked like ten ornaments at once.

“Once you two are finished with the tinsel can you come help me with the- Shit!” Sam swore loudly as three of the baubles he was holding dropped from his arms and simultaneously shattered into a million pieces, skittering in all directions.

Dean’s laugh rang around the room, momentarily drowning out the notes from the radio downstairs. “Nice going, Samantha!” 

The younger Winchester stared up at him, with a bitchface that could probably melt steel beams. “Jerk!” He yelled upwards at Dean, who responded almost automatically.

“Bitch!”

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

Much to Castiel’s bewilderment, the brothers’ good moods continued throughout the day, and long into the week. Christmas songs played from the stereo twelve hours a day, and the bunker had slowly become more and more festive. Tinsel hung from the railings in the war room, and leafy plastic garlands adorned the shelves in the library. Dean had even pitched in some of his ‘hard earned’ money, to buy scarlet table-runners, that laced every room with a bit of extra festive cheer. Of course, the tree was their main focus, and was soon completed, laden with ornaments of paper, plastic, and glass. Lights were strung around almost everywhere, and both Dean and Sam seemed to be always smiling. 

Castiel didn’t quite understand what had made the brothers so happy, but it meant that he got to see Dean’s smile every single day, so he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“Cas,” Sam’s entrance into the library interrupted his thoughts. The angel was sitting at one of the library tables, going over one of the lore books and dusting off his memory. 

“What are you doing? We took a break from hunting, remember? Its the holidays.”

“Yes, I remember, Sam. I was just reading them for fun, I suppose” Castiel responded quietly, closing the book and turning his chair to face Sam, who laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re lucky I’m the one who caught you in here. Dean would have called you a nerd, and forced you to help him clean his car or something.” 

Castiel smiled fondly, and stood up to replace the book on the shelf. The angel maneuvered his way around the bookshelves, trying to pinpoint where he got the volume from originally. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam follow quietly.

“Speaking of Dean…” Sam started slowly, a hint of mischief in his tone, “Have you thought of what you’re getting him for Christmas?”

Castiel paused for a moment, before turning around to look back at the other man. Newly-found interest had sparked in the angel’s gaze.

“I actually hadn’t thought of that,” The angel mused, “I do suppose I should get him something, as well as you.”

Sam smiled gleefully, “great! I have the perfect thing you can get him!” 

“You do?” Castiel asked, with his signature lost-puppy head-tilt.

“Yes! Mistletoe!” Sam practically rubbed his hands together with excitement, “That would be the perfect gift for Dean, he’d love it!”

“Mistletoe?” The angel asked doubtfully, “The plant?”

“Exactly,” the younger Winchester nodded seriously, barely containing a grin, “Dean will love it, I promise!”

Castiel had his doubts, but seeing the smile on Sam’s face, he couldn't help but reciprocate. “Thank you, Sam.” The Angel grinned earnestly, “I shall be sure to look into it.” 

 

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

Dean hated christmas songs. Twelve hours a day, for the past week the bunker was filled with the same few songs. He swore that if he heard ‘Santa Claus Is Coming To Town’ one more time, he was going to slit his own throat with a candy-cane. He only had himself to blame, though. The decorations, and the whole ‘bunker Christmas’ had been his idea to start with, but Sammy had taken it way farther than Dean had originally planned. All he really wanted was for Cas to have a proper Christmas on earth. He didn’t need all this Hallmark shit clogging up their hallways, and those sickening songs assaulting his ears until ten at night. Dean was pretty sure that was a registered form of torture.

Cas seemed to be enjoying himself though, in his own adorably awkward way. He had helped them decorate, and watching him swish around in all his trench-coated glory, carrying tinsel looped around his neck was quite endearing, although Dean would never admit this to anyone but himself. 

Tomorrow was Christmas, and the dorky little angel had chosen the opportunity to step out of the bunker of a few hours, giving Dean plenty of time to kill the music and have a beer (or two.. or five) in the kitchen alone. This would normally have been his escape from all of the sickeningly-sweet festive bullshit that had somehow become his everyday life, but for some reason, all his alcohol-caressed brain could think about, was how adorable Cas was when he tried to help them with the tree. 

Dean remembered how Cas had accidentally dropped a bauble. The red glass had shattered onto the tile, and the angel seemed mortified. He kept apologizing over and over, spluttering, blue eyes wide. He seemed surprised when Dean just laughed, and bent down to pick up the offending shards, offering them to Sam who deposited them in the trash with a smile.

There was the horse ornament, that Cas insisted on placing on one of the higher branches, he reached up to hang it, and Sam, being the clumsy moose that he was, bumped into the angel’s back while he was off-balance. He tripped and tumbled wings-over-halo into the pine tree. Dean stifled a laugh and bent to help him. five feet and eleven inches of indignant angel of the lord, had stared Sam down. They would’ve been able to take him much more seriously, except for the fact that he was covered head-to-toe in pine needles. Castiel’s hair was mussed up, and his trench-coat was covered in sap. He even smelled deliciously like pine.

Bottom line, Castiel is adorable, and Dean isn’t as straight as he likes to believe.

The bunker door opened and closed with a click, and he heard the telltale swish of a trench coat. Speak of the devil. ‘I wonder where he’s been’ Dean thought to himself, before taking a final swig of the beer bottle he was holding, and heading to bed himself. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Blue eyes, and ruffled black hair seeped into his dreams that night.

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

Dean had a headache. It wasn’t just a small headache that he could take an aspirin, and it would go away in thirty minutes, It was the Leviathan of all headaches. Fantastic. 

“Dean!” His little brother’s voice rang up to him from the library. He groaned into his pillow. Of course he had to have a headache on Christmas. 

“Dean!” there it was again, even louder this time. Sam wasn’t going to give up on this one, and Dean knew it.

“Coming mom!” He snapped irritably, sliding both legs off the bed with a grunt of protest. 

Getting dressed was a process that took much longer than it should’ve. He must have fallen on his ass three times while trying to put pants on. By the time he finally made it into the kitchen, that godforsaken Christmas music was already playing. He stifled a groan, and sat down heavily at the table.

“Happy Christmas, Dean” Sammy grinned, “Had a fun night, did we?”

“Its merry Christmas, you asshole,” Dean griped, glaring at his brother through tufts of hair that somehow hung across his eyes. Dammit he needed a haircut.

“How did you even manage to get that drunk-“

“Its a headache Sam, i’m not hungover.” he interrupted, frustratedly. His brother opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the swish of a trench coat, and a gruff, 

“Good morning, Dean”

“Mornin’ Cas,” he sighed exhaustedly, turning to face the angel. Castiel’s black hair was mussed from sleep, and it sent a little jolt through Dean’s chest. He ignored the sensation, in favor of staring at the floor. In fact, he was so enraptured by the crack between two tiles, that he didn’t notice Cas had moved closer, until two fingers were pressed to his forehead, and he felt the pain slowly melt into oblivion. Dean didn’t even try to stifle his sigh of relief.  
  “Thanks buddy,” he smiled, standing to give the angel a pat on the shoulder. Dean meant to move his hand, he really did, but once it was there he found it a very difficult task. Cas didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary, he smiled up at Dean like everything was okay with the world. For a second, Dean believed it too. Then an exaggeratedly loud cough sounded behind him, making both of them jump. 

“So guys, we can open presents now if you want,” Sam suggested awkwardly.

The three of them made their way into the war room, where a couple presents lay wrapped in newspaper under the tree. They each opened their gifts in turn, Sam had received a laptop case from Dean, and a book from Cas. Cas had received a copy of the Star-Trek movies from Sam, and a vinyl of songs by the Beatles from Dean (Mostly because he likes Hey Jude, so Dean assumed he would like other Beatles songs too), and Dean received a gift-wrapped assortment of miniature pies from Sam, which he was immediately excited about. There was only one gift left to give, and Sam wasn’t about to stick around for that one.

“So guys, I need to go to the bathroom. Cas.. err.. you can give Dean his gift while i’m gone,” he said hurredly, before backing swiftly out of the war room and practically running the rest of the way to his bedroom.

Dean laughed and turned to face Cas. The angel held two hands out in front of him, and in them rested a small silver box tied with a red ribbon. Dean smiled, and took it, glancing up to see the nervousness in those gorgeous icy-blue eyes. He practically had to tear his eyes from Castiel’s to read the small tag attached to the outside.

To: Dean  
From: Cas

The angel’s handwriting was surprisingly neat, for a being that lived ninety-nine percent of his life away from humans. Dean slowly pulled the red ribbon out of its carefully tied bow, and lifted the lid from its roost. His heart leapt into his throat. Sitting in the bottom of the box, was a small plant. It had bright green leaves, and white berries. 

Cas had given him mistletoe.

Dean searched the angel’s blue gaze for a hint of laughter. This had to be a joke, right? He can’t be serious, can he? Dean’s mind buzzed with thousands of questions, but he decided to ask the most obvious one.

“mistletoe?” 

Castiel nodded, still looking nervous. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it. Dean watched the progress of his lips. It would be so easy for him to just reach out, and pull him in. They were standing close enough that Dean could feel the heat emanating from Castiel’s skin. This was practically an invitation, and Dean really wanted to accept. 

Dean slowly held the plant above their heads with one hand, shaking, he reached out the other to trace the base of Cas’ jawline. The angel shuddered, leaning into the touch. Dean watched those blue eyes close, and before he knew what he was doing, their mouths were pressed together.

Cas’ lips were soft, and they slotted perfectly with his own, as if it was always meant to be like this. It took a few seconds for the angel to kiss him back, but when he finally did, he did it earnestly. Castiel wrapped both of his arms around Dean’s neck, and pulled them flush against each other. Dean dropped the mistletoe as the kiss deepened, placing his other hand of the middle of Cas’ back, bringing him impossibly closer.Dean teased at the angel’s mouth with his tongue, nibbling at the man’s lower lip, and eliciting a moan that caused him to shudder into Castiel’s embrace. The kiss was full of relieved sexual tension, and sighs that translated into words that had never been truly spoken. Their breath mingled warm in the room, and sparks literally flew as the bulbs on the christmas tree shattered, raining colorful glass around them.The pair ignored the destruction, pressing even closer against each other. 

 

Castiel, still didn’t quite understand the human customs of Christmas, but the warmth of Dean’s mouth on his, and sound of glass shattering on the floor was enough that he decided it didn’t really matter. As long as the little sigh that escaped Dean, and the smile Cas felt pressed against his lips, was a secret for the two of them to keep- well, heaven could fall, and his wings could break, and nothing would matter except this.

Dean decided it was probably the best christmas present anyone had ever given him, and Sam, well, Sam hid up on the balcony and watched for the first minute until he decided he was fed up with both of them. He wasn’t quite sure what those two got up to down there, but he watched all the Star-Trek movies that he had bought for Cas, before the two of them even peeked out of Dean’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know how you would slit your throat with a candy-cane, nor whether its even possible. Its a story, dammit! Don't be so picky!! Technically this is my first real Fic, even though its technically a oneshot. I do have many more Castiel/Dean Winchester fic ideas, along with a few Dan Howell/Phil Lester and Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, (but its mostly Destiel) so, please subscribe, if you liked it! Also kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can find my tumblr here: http://ofbrokenwingsandglowingsouls.tumblr.com  
> Send me an ask if you have any fic requests or ideas, I am open to almost any of the ships in my Tumblr bio, so don't be afraid to ask. If you like my writing, and want to become mutuals, message me on tumblr, or send me an ask, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
